


Destined to Wander

by Urt_the_Assistant



Series: Valentine's Day Goalie Fics [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: Eddie gets Lu roses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda just thrown together, but I like how it turned out! I wish there was more for these two, to be honest. Enjoy!

Eddie always loved, but hated playing in Florida.

On the bright side, he got to see Lu. On the downside, he had to play against Lu.

The trade was hard on both of them, and even worse on their relationship, but they’ve managed to keep it steady and long-distance. 

So, they play like they would if they were on the Canucks together. They make small-talk during the warmups. They bump their sticks together as the head off the ice between periods.

And when Faulk gets in a fight with Jagr of all people, they skate to the edge of the blue-line and chat.

Eddie’s grinning his big adorable grin when Lu skates up, and Lu’s stomach flutters.

“I almost forgot how adorable your smile is.”

Eddie laughs. “You’re too charming. Your smile’s not too bad yourself.”

Lu slugs him on the shoulder with his glove. “Yeah, yeah. Meet me after the game?”

“Sure thing.”

Pretty soon, the refs have put Jagr and Faulk in their respective penalty boxes, and Eddie and Lu are skating away in opposite directions.

After a rough 6-2 loss for the Canes, Eddie gets a text from Lu in the locker room.

Hard loss. You don’t have to come over if you don’t want to.

Eddie frowned.

A loss is a loss. I’ve missed you, I’ll come over. 

 

Lu didn’t live far. He walked to the rink every game and practice, with his goalie gear. Eddie didn’t know how or why he did it.

But as Eddie walked to Lu’s house, he began to understand. Even though it was dark, the city was absolutely gorgeous.

He’s taking in the sights, looking around with wide eyes when he spots a flower shop. In the window, are beautiful, dark red roses, and Eddie gets an idea.

 

Ten minutes later, he’s knocking on Lu’s door, a grin on his face.

Lu opens the door with a smile, followed by a questioning laugh.

“Roses?”

Eddie shrugs. “Yep.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Like you’re any better.”

Lu takes the roses from Eddie, staring at the beautiful crimson blooms.

“I’ve missed you, Ed.”

Eddie’s cheeks grew pink.

“Yeah. Me too, Lu.”

“Stay the night?”

“That… That’d be nice.”

Lu smiled at Eddie, love sparkling in his eyes. He carefully set down the roses, stepped forward, and pulled Eddie in for a long-needed kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but oh well. Comments, kudos, etc. are much appreciated. Find me at gay-4-goalies on tumblr for more hockey stuff.


End file.
